1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to volatile-substance diffusers.
2. Prior Art
Patent EP-0 104 758 discloses a volatile-substance diffuser comprising a body and a cartridge of a product saturated with a volatile substance. The body can accept the cartridge removably. A radiator allows the air under the cartridge to be heated to force it to pass through the cartridge and escape through an upper opening in the body in order to diffuse the substance. To stop diffusion, the cartridge has to be removed from the body, then the cartridge has to be hermetically sealed by a protective member. These operations are relatively lengthy to perform. What is more, the substance continues to diffuse when the cartridge is removed from the body as long as it is not covered with the protective member. Diffusion therefore stops very gradually over a fairly long period of time and, in particular, after the user wishes it to stop. A persistent smell thus remains, and it is preferable to wait until this has completely disappeared before diffusing another substance.
Another source, document FR-1 500 142, discloses a smell diffuser comprising two concentric cylindrical tubes with lateral openings and able to rotate so as to deliberately make their openings coincide so that the smell of a substance housed in the inner tube can be diffused. Using this device, eliminating the effect of a persistent smell entails having an airtight seal between the two tubes. Now, this seal is of a form that is relatively complicated to produce.
One object of the invention is to provide a diffuser which allows diffusion to be stopped abruptly and which is easy to manufacture.
With a view to achieving this object, the invention envisages a diffuser of a volatile substance comprising a body which has at least one opening and a reservoir for a product containing a volatile substance, the reservoir being mounted so that it can move in the body between a diffusing position which allows a gas to flow through the product, then into the opening, and a closed position in which the product is isolated from the opening, the reservoir and the body having respective faces extending facing each other, in which one of the faces is spherical.
Thus, having a spherical face, the seal may have a form that is simple to produce, for example a circular form. As the seal is a total seal, smell is not diffused at all in the closed position. Placing the reservoir in the closed position allows diffusion of the volatile substance to be stopped abruptly, with no persistence effect. It is thus possible to swiftly alternate the diffusion of different substances. What is more, diffusion can be stopped simply and quickly.
Advantageously, the spherical face is that of the reservoir.
Advantageously, the reservoir can move in terms of rotation with respect to the body.
Advantageously, the reservoir can move so that it turns on itself so that the reservoir occupies the same place in the body in its diffusing position and in its closed position.
Thus, the change in position is compatible with a small space requirement inside the body.
Advantageously, the reservoir can move about an axis of rotation perpendicular to a direction in which the gas flows through the product.
Advantageously, the faces each have symmetry of revolution about the axis of rotation.
Advantageously, the faces are spherical.
Advantageously, the reservoir has a spherical interior face.
Advantageously, with the opening being a first opening, the body has a second opening designed so that, in the diffusing position, the gas flows into the second opening, then through the product, then into the first opening.
Advantageously, the diffuser comprises at least one element which makes a seal between the body and the reservoir in the closed position.
Advantageously, the reservoir comprises a removable cartridge containing the product.
Advantageously, the product comprises granules containing the volatile substance in the adsorbed state.
The granules can adsorb a large amount of volatile substance. The spaces between the granules make it possible to offer a broad area for exchange between the circulating gas and the granules for diffusing the substance.
Advantageously, the reservoir has a wall exhibiting orifices, each having a contour shaped such that it forms a passage for gas when a spherical granule is resting against the orifice.
Thus, the wall holds the granules back whatever the position of the wall, for example if it is vertical, and the orifices are not closed off by the granules.
Advantageously, the orifices have a skewed circular contour.
Advantageously, the wall is undulating.
Thus, the orifices are given a skewed shape in a particularly simple way.
The invention also envisages a device for diffusing a volatile substance comprising at least one diffuser according to the invention, and a support designed to accept the diffuser or diffusers simultaneously.
Advantageously, the support is designed to hold the or each diffuser by clipping-together.
Advantageously, the support comprises means for controlling the position of the reservoir of the or each diffuser.
Advantageously, the support comprises means for circulating a gas through the or each diffuser in the diffusing position.
This may be a blower, which avoids heating up the products and degrading the substances that are to be diffused, or better still a turbine which has the additional advantage of being quieter.
Advantageously, the support is, for example, an organ pipe and comprises at least two diffusers, the gas-circulating means being common to the diffusers.
Advantageously, the diffusion device comprises polarizing means for accepting the diffuser in the support in at least one predetermined position.
Advantageously, the diffusion device comprises polarizing means for accepting the diffuser in the support in at least one predetermined diffuser in the support.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.